Wemma Family go to the Beach!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma take the family to the beach!


Will slowly stirred in his sleep and looked at his clock and saw it said six am, Will turned around and saw his wife sleeping peacefully next to him, Will carefully inched closer to Emma and put his arm around her waist. It was a Saturday and they usually slept in an extra hour or at least until one of the kids came running in to wake them. Emma slowly started to wake up. "good morning honey"

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Will said as he leaned over and kissed her

"I slept very well until my husband woke me up" Emma chuckled

"I didn't mean to wake you, i was awake and i just cant keep my hands off my beautiful wife" Will smiled

"Well at least i got to see your face first thing when i woke up"

"See so its not a horrible thing that i woke you up then"

Will and Emma cuddled in bed for about 20 minutes and thats when they heard little footsteps in the hallway. Then they heard the knob of there door turn, and then Sophia's little head popped in "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes were awake"

"When are we going to the beach"

"Not for a few more hours sweetie" Emma said in a sweet motherly tone

Sophia looked down at her feet and slowly turned around and left their room "I see someone is excited about going to the beach" Will chuckled

Will and Emma got out of bed, showered and got dressed. Emma went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Isabella and Jackson woke up when Emma was just about finished with preparing breakfast.

Isabella noticed Sophia jumping up and down all excited for the beach "Why are you so excited about going to the beach, it's just water and sand" Isabella was hitting her early teenage years and it was showing by her attitude.

"Bella be nice" Emma said "She is a little kid and you have to realize that kids get excited over certain things, you got excited over little things like going to the beach when you were her age."

"Fine" Isabella said under her breath as she crossed her arms across her chest

"Will, Breakfast is ready" Emma said as she popped her head into there bedroom

"Alright sweetie, be right down" Will said as he finished shaving his face in the bathroom

Emma went back downstairs and got the kids to wash there hands before they sat down at the kitchen table. After everyone was sitting at the table Emma started serving the food and they enjoyed there breakfast

Will glanced over at Sophia who was eating fast "Woah there Sophia, slow down before you get a tummy ache"

"I wanna hurry up daddy so we can go to the beach"

"If you don't slow down your going to get sick then we wont be able to go" Will said as Sophia's eyes opened wide. Sophia started to eat her food even slower then her usual pace, Will laughed and finished eating his breakfast. Will gathered all the beach blankets, umbrellas and sunblock lotion, and put all the items into there car. Emma helped get Sophia into her bathing suit and made sure Bella and Jackson were dressed and ready to go. "Ok Will, all the kids are ready and dressed"

"I think i need help getting dressed also" Will smiled as he wrapped his arms around Emma

"Oh you need help getting dressed" Emma said as Will nodded "Looking at what your wearing already its seems your all ready dressed and ready"

"Yeah i know but you didn't make sure i was properly dressed like you do with the kids" Will laughed "I mean you do say i act like one of the kids, right?"

"Yeah i do say that" Emma chuckled, Emma backed away from Will and looked at what Will was wearing "Lets see Mr. Schuester" Emma started slowly walking around Will "I would give it a B"

"B, really?" Will playfully grabbed Emma and kissed her on the lips.

"B+" Emma smiled and Will kissed her again

"A-" Emma said and Will passionately kissed her

"Alright i guess you got an A+ now" Emma laughed and kissed Will "Did you know that I love you?"

"Yeah i think i knew that" Will joked

Bella was walking down the hallway and saw Will and Emma kissing "You know I love you both but I would love it if you could close the door so the rest of us don't have to see the two of you making out"

Emma blushed and Will gave Bella the look "And you could just look away" Will smiled

Bella rolled her eyes and went back downstairs. "I guess we better get going, but we can finish this later" Will winked to Emma as he gave her one last kiss before they went hand and hand and headed down the stairs together.

"Are we ready to go!" Will said to the kids

Sophia was the first to start jumping up and down and she was the first one out the door. Sophia got into the car and buckled herself into her booster seat, and everyone else piled into the minivan.

They arrived at the beach and Will unpacked the car and they found a spot in the sand and set up there umbrellas and blankets. Emma finished setting everything up because Sophia wanted to go to the water so Will walked her down to the water. Sophia was having a lot of fun kicking at the water and splashing the water at Will.

"Daddy can we build a sandcastle now?"

"Of course lets go up by mommy and build it by her"

Sophia ran up to Emma "Mommy guess what! Daddy and I are going to build a sandcastle!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun Sophia"

"You can help if you wanna mommy!" Sophia said as Emma nodded

Sophia grabbed her bucket and little shovel and started shoveling sand into her bucket. Emma loved watching Will teach their daughter how to build a sand castle, she thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

The Schuester family spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the sand and the water. Sophia was able to build her sand castle and was proud of herself when she finished it. Will helped Jackson fly a kite, and Bella and Will threw a frisbee around. This day was a perfect day for the family, they didn't want to see the day end so soon.

Thanks for reading :) Remember to follow me on twitter wemma_gleek719

Please Review :)


End file.
